


In Sickness and Health

by raisedinthunder



Series: The Kitten Smith Chronicles [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity's Strongest is sick and needs someone to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and Health

It was at breakfast she heard about it. Hange was sat scribbling notes as she ate when she overheard Mike as he passed by her table.   
'Yeah pretty sure he was in the process of coughing up a lung when I saw him.' Mike was saying.   
'Y'know for some reason I just can't picture Levi sick.' Nanaba replied.   
Hange stopped eating mid-bite at that, her interest piqued.   
'I've only seen it once before. It's not pleasant. Imagine him twice, maybe three times more surly and grumpy than he is already. You couldn't pay me to be around him when he's like that.'  
Hange stuffed the rest of her bread in her mouth and stood up. Completely startling Moblit who was sat beside her.   
'Miss Hange?' He asked watching as she gathered her notes up, tucking them under her arm. She swallowed hard.  
'What? Things to do Moblit! We can't all sit here having leisurely meals. Must be getting on.' She rambled before hurrying out of the room. 

Hange had rushed down to the kitchens before heading to Levi's room. Knocking on the door gently she let herself in, a tray laden with tea and soup gripped tightly in her hands. The room was dimly lit by the sunlight creeping in through a small gap in the shutters, open just enough to cast the room in a soft morning glow. Closing the door behind her Hange approached the bed. All that was visibly of Levi was a tuft of black hair sticking out of a mound of blankets. Smith was curled up on top of said mound purring heavily.   
'Levi?' Hange asked softly setting the tray down on the bedside cabinet.   
A low mumbled sounded from the mound.   
'What?' She asked it.   
'I said fuck off.' Levi replied followed by a bout of coughing. His whole body shook with the cough disturbing Smith who leapt off and took position beside Levi's head instead. His grey tail flicking gently. Levi groaned heavily once the coughing had subsided and Hange felt a wave of sympathy for him.   
'I brought you soup.' She told him sitting on the bed beside him.   
'I don't want fucking soup.' He told her. His voice was rough from the coughing and muffled from the blankets he was still cocooned in.   
'You need to eat something. It'll make you feel better.' Hange tried.   
'No.'  
'I have tea as well.'   
That got his attention, Levi's eyes appeared where he pulled the blanket down just enough. He squinted up at Hange.   
'Tea?' He mumbled.   
'Yes now come on sit up.' Hange said reaching over for the tray.   
Levi shuffled himself into a sitting position, untangling the blankets which had been pulled tightly around him. Smith automatically situated himself into Levi's lap.   
Hange took a good look at Levi, his usual neat appearance was gone. His hair sticking up all over. His nose red, skin pale and blotchy. The dark circles under his eyes even more pronounced than usual. Hange's heart ached for him. He looked awful and miserable. Another rattling cough adding to the picture.   
'Where's my tea?' He croaked once the coughing had subsided.  
'No tea. Not until you've had some soup.' Hange told him holding out a spoon for him.   
'Oh come on Shitty Glasses! I don't want fucking soup.' He said with a glare. It didn't have his usual malice behind it though, as though he couldn't even be bothered to be mean.   
'Look at least try some. You've got to eat or it'll take you longer to get better. Trust me, I'm a scientist Levi. I know these things.'   
'Bullshit. Fine give me the damn soup.' Levi grumbled. Hange passed him the bowl and spoon. He took a tentative sip, his thin eyebrows lifting slightly.   
'You didn't make this, did you?' He asked Hange.   
'No why?' Hange asked a little worried.   
'Well I highly doubt you could've made something that actually tasted good.' He said, a slight upturn of his lips. Hange smacked his arm gently.   
'Just eat your damn soup.'

Levi managed another couple of spoonfuls before the coughing started again. Hange had to take the bowl before he spilled it over himself. Levi groaned, flopping back against the headboard.   
'Here,' Hange held out the bowl and spoon for him.   
'No, I'll just start coughing again. I don't want to spill it.' He said folding his arms over his chest. Hange sighed, she had never seen Levi look so downtrodden. She twisted to face him and scooped up a spoonful of soup, carefully she held it out to him.   
'You're kidding right? You're not feeding me Four Eyes.'  
'For crying out loud Levi just eat it.'  
'No.'  
'Levi!'  
'Fuck off.'  
'Levi Ackerman! You're supposed to be humanity's strongest, not humanity's whiniest. Now stop being a baby and eat your damn soup!' Hange told him still holding the spoonful of soup out him.   
Levi scowled at her. She had to hold in a giggle. His nose red, hair sticking up he looked positively cute. In fact he reminded her of Smith when they'd first brought him back to HQ. He'd had to be bathed and was not at all happy about it. She remembers his pathetic mewls as she cleaned him, his eyes glaring up at her the entire time.   
With an indignant huff Levi finally opened his mouth allowing Hange to feed him the soup. They had to stop a few times as Levi coughed but slowly he managed to get through most of the bowl, Hange ever patient as she helped him.   
Once through Hange placed the bowl back onto the tray and handed Levi his tea. He held the cup close to him, soaking in its warmth. 

As Levi drank his tea Hange put the tray onto the dresser and pottered about the room. Picking up the clothes Levi must have left on the floor the night before, more proof of how sick he was. Levi would never discard his clothes on the floor. She straightened out he blankets pulled over Levi and sat back down beside him. He handed her the now empty cup to put on the beside cabinet. As she did so Hange saw a book lying there.   
'I could read to you?' She said flitting through the pages.   
Levi was wriggling beside her, she looked down to where he was laying down beside her.   
'I don't want you fucking read to me. I'm not a fucking child.' He huffed.   
'Okay.' Hange said softly, taking that as her cue to leave. She put the book down and went to get up, only to find Levi's arm holding her in place.   
'What're you doing?' He grumbled. 'I never said you had to leave.'  
Hange smiled. Levi was curled up beside her now, his arm wrapped around her waist.   
'No where, I was just getting comfortable.' She assured him.   
'M'tired.' He said softly, his voice rough from the coughing.   
'Get some sleep then.' Hange told him as she settled beside him. He shuffled about a bit more, clearly trying to get comfortable himself. Finally he came to rest with his head in her lap, the blankets pulled up to his chin once again. Smith joined him, draping his small body across Hange's legs, his tail flicking lightly against Levi. 

Hange looked down at them both and she couldn't help but smile. Levi may be sick and miserable but he was clinging to her for comfort and that made her happier than she could have ever imagined.  
Hange slowly began to run her fingers through Levi's hair, brushing through the black silky locks as he drifts into sleep. The soft sounds of Levi’s breathing and Smith’s purrs the only sounds. The gentle sunlight warming the room. Hange’s eyes fluttered shut as she leaned back against the headboard. The fact that the ever stand-offish Levi allowed her to care for him warms her heart and Hange can't help but feel happy and content with him curled up in her lap.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you so much for all your comments & kudos, I really appreciate it <3
> 
>  
> 
> Find me swooning over Erwin Smith here -- http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com


End file.
